Life goes on
by Oceanna
Summary: Tu l'aperçois, assis sur ton canapé, te regard perdu. Tu le connais trop bien pour t'étonner de le voir ce soir, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû rentrer d'Angleterre avant une semaine". Un one-shot sur Charlie et sa façon de vivre le deuil de Fred.


N/A : J'ai essayé d'éviter le pathos autant que je le pouvais... J'espère y être arrivée ! Pour le titre, j'ai eu du mal à le trouver jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrive en anglais. Et comme la seule traduction qui me venait ('la vie continue') ne me plaisait pas autant, je l'ai gardé en anglais...

Voici la version revue et corrigée, et la fin est plus claire.

Et attention : l'histoire est au 'tu' mais il n'y a pas de 'je'... Et le 'tu' c'est à dire Ileana est ma propriété ! Le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Tu viens d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste machinal, après l'avoir déverrouillée. Le silence du manoir t'accueille et t'enveloppe, comme toujours. Tu as un léger sourire. Un manoir si grand, pour toi seule... L'idée a quelque chose d'étrange. Mais tu t'y es habituée : à part lors des réunions de familles, finies depuis longtemps, tu as toujours connu ce lieu –ta maison– à moitié vide.

Tu regardes autour de toi, un peu surprise : ton chat, Beddhet, n'est pas venu se frotter à tes jambes en ronronnant, encore plein de poussière d'avoir fait la chasse au souris. Ou aux gnomes qui infestent les rideaux à l'étage.

Un miaulement timide te conduit au petit salon –tu souris encore à l'emploi des noms qui semblent sortis d'un autre monde : le 'salon' est recouvert de draps blancs depuis la fin de ton enfance– où le feu crépite doucement dans l'âtre, diffusant une lumière timide mais chaude. Tu l'aperçois, assis sur ton canapé, le regard perdu sur les braises. Il a l'air absent. Tu le connais trop bien pour savoir qu'il a perçu tes pas légers, mais qu'il n'y a pas réagi. Tu le connais trop bien pour t'étonner de le voir ce soir, alors qu'il ne devrait rentrer que dans une semaine d'Angleterre.

«Charlie ?»

Tu murmures son nom avec douceur, sans surprise, du même ton que tu utiliserais pour éveiller un enfant qui dort. Il ne te répond rien.

«Charlie, répètes-tu juste un peu plus fort.»

Il ne te parle pas. Tu retiens ton soupir –dans le silence, il l'aurait entendu. Tu sais que s'il est venu, c'est parce qu'il a besoin de dire quelque chose, de sortir ces mots qui se bousculent dans sa tête et qu'il n'arrive pas à formuler.

«Parle-moi, s'il te plaît...»

Il y a un léger tremblement dans ta voix, de l'inquiétude.

«Je n'en pouvais plus.»

Sa voix à lui n'est qu'un souffle. Tu ne demandes rien de plus, et tu vas le rejoindre sur le canapé. Maintenant que la première phrase est sortie, dans du roumain hésitant, les autres se bousculent :

«Ils étaient tous là, tous rassemblés, toute la famille, les amis, les oubliés... Il étaient tous là, à dire qu'il étaient là, vraiment, que tout irait bien qu'on allait y arriver... Ils étaient si certains que tous ensemble, cela arrangerait tout, que leur mots sucrés servaient à quelque chose, qu'il nous réconfortaient vraiment, qu'ils étaient utiles, que leur gestes de pitié écœurants nous aidaient. Et c'était... étouffant. Ils m'étouffaient, Ileana, et ils ne le savaient même pas ! J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais je ne disais rien, parce que je voulais rester avec eux... J'ai tenu tant que j'ai pu, mais... je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'ai prévenu personne, ils n'auraient pas compris.»

Pour la première fois, Charlie détourne ses yeux des braises pour fixer les tiens. Tu le regardes, et tu sais qu'il lit dans tes yeux noisettes ton attention, ton absence de reproche. Tu prends une de ses mains dans les tiennes –tu sais qu'il partira si tu l'enlaces. Il continue déjà :

«M'man et P'pa devaient croire que cela m'aiderait aussi. Il ne comprennent pas que cela m'étouffe, que ne veux pas de leur bonnes intentions et de leur grandes phrases. J'avais besoin de distance, c'est pour ça que je suis parti en Roumanie, et tu sais le... le résultat. Je ne suis pas revenu... je les ai laissé se... se...

-Se battre, achèves-tu pour lui.»

Il a un léger mouvement d'acquiescement, son regard de nouveau perdu dans l'âtre.

«Même maintenant, reprend-il, je m'étais promis de me comporter comme un bon fils, de rester avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mieux, de les soutenir, de leur faire croire que nous étions unis, solidaires, présents, tous, moi y compris...»

Il fait un pause, tu lui serres légèrement la main, sans rien dire. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas encore fini, que si tu l'interromps, il ne finira pas. Sa voix devient amère :

«Et regarde-moi ! Je suis déjà parti, envolé, écœuré par leur chaleureuses paroles de réconfort. Ils disent qu'ils comprennent ! Comment le savent-ils ? Qu'en savent-il ? Est-ce qu'ils savent, eux, combien cela est difficile ? Combien j'ai honte de moi, de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir pu me battre à leur côtés, d'avoir reçu le message trop tard ?! Est-ce qu'ils savent combien je m'en veux de savoir que j'étais là, à passer ma soirée, sans même deviner que... Qu'ils étaient entrain de se battre, qu'il était en train de... qu'il était déjà...»

Il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, et dans la pénombre, tu ne peux pas la finir pour lui, tu n'en as pas le courage. Prononcer 'mort' à sa place te semble presque sacrilège, ce n'est pas ça dont il a besoin. Tu attires doucement sa tête dans ton cou, dans une étreinte lâche, dont il peut se détacher s'il ne la supporte pas. Mais il ne bouge pas.

Tu sais que c'est à toi, maintenant, de parler.

«Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Charlie. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de... savoir ce qui se passait. Personne ne te blâmera pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas faire. Fred... ne te blâmera pas pour ne pas être venu. Tu as le droit de t'en vouloir et c'est bien ce qui montre que tu tiens à lui, mais...»

Tu ne sais plus comment finir ta phrase, tu hésites, cherches dans ta mémoire les restes d'une autre scène, semblable à celle-ci, et les paroles qui auraient pu te réconforter à ce moment-là. Mais tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de miracle et que, quoique tu dises, Charlie n'ira pas mieux avant longtemps. Mais tu espères quand même.

«Tu l'as dit, non ?, murmures-tu. Tu as fais de ton mieux. Tu fais encore de ton mieux... Personne ne peux attendre plus de toi... Personne ne peut faire l'impossible. Et puis, si tu t'en veux de les quitter, pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire un compromis ? Cela ne me dérange pas si tu reviens ici le soir... Et eux, si tu le leur expliques, il le comprendront, non ? Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... Tu as le droit de te sentir mal...»

Tu ne sais plus trop quoi dire, mais tu as dit l'essentiel, du moins tu crois. Dans tes bras, Charlie semble avoir repris un peu de force, et tu te recules un peu, pour pouvoir voir son visage, que tu caresses du bout des doigts.

«Tu veux rester ici, dormir ?

-Oui...»

Tu lui souris encore et lui embrasse le front. Tes gestes sont tendres, mais tu fais attention à ne pas trop le serrer. Tu ne veux pas qu'il se sente acculé, étouffé.

«Tu as faim ?, demandes-tu un peu gênée par cette question terre à terre.

-Un peu. Je n'ai rien pu avaler à midi.»

Tu te lèves, et te diriges vers la cuisine.

«Ileana ?, appelle Charlie dans ton dos.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Pas de problème.»

Il reste au salon, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Beddhet sur ses genoux. Tu n'essaies pas de l'appeler : il a besoin encore de réfléchir. Quant à toi, tu t'occupes des tâches bassement matérielles : du coup de baguette magique, tu fais partir l'eau des pâtes –malheureusement, Charlie est le meilleur cuisinier et tu ne veux pas prendre de risques– et mets le couvert. Le silence ne te dérange pas, tu as même peur de le briser en posant les assiettes trop fort. Ni lui ni toi n'êtes prolixes, et ce que d'autres personnes disent en milles mots, vous vous l'échangez en un geste, un regard, une phrase à peine esquissée. Le dialogue précédant était une exception, mais les circonstances sont exceptionnelles, admets-tu.

Pendant que les pâtes cuisent, tu songes à ta relation avec lui. Tu connais Charlie depuis son arrivée à la réserve, mais vous n'étiez pas vraiment proches. Vous travaillez dans des secteur différents : lui avec ses chers dragons, et toi au lac. C'était toi qui lui avait enseigné les bases du Roumain, et il t'avait aidé pour apprendre plus d'anglais. Vous avez sympathisé à ce moment, et puis, quand il avait commencé à devoir prendre des congés ou à se porter malade pour les missions de l'Ordre –il ne t'avait pas donné plus de détail et tu l'avais accepté– il avait eut quelques problèmes financiers. Tu lui avais proposé à ce moment-là de l'héberger. Après tout, tu vivais seule avec un chat dans un manoir immense. Nettoyer une chambre ne te posait pas de problème, et il pouvait faire la cuisine en échange, s'il se sentait gêné d'accepter ton offre.

Cela faisait encore moins de temps que vous étiez ensemble. Votre attirance respective vous avez surpris tous les deux, et le début de votre histoire s'était passé dans le silence, sans grandes déclarations : il était revenu un soir où tu lisais dans le salon. À son arrivée, tu avais posé ton roman, tu t'étais levée pour l'accueillir, et une fois devant lui, vous vous étiez embrassé. Évidement, entre la menace de Voldemort et la mort de son frère, tu t'es résolue à voir tes sentiments passer au second plan. Cela ne te dérange pas : tu sais qu'il ferait la même chose pour toi.

«C'est prêt, annonces-tu.»

Beddhet le précède dans la cuisine. Vous mangez d'abord en silence, puis il te demande des nouvelles des amis et des autres employés de la réserve. Tu détailles les menus tracas quotidiens pour le distraire.

Tu continues à parler alors qu'il commence à dodeliner de la tête, bercé par ta voix, et que tu débarrasses la table. Un sourire tendre t'échappe, et tu vas le secouer. Il te suit dans votre chambre, et passe sans réfléchir un bras autour de ta taille, puis pose sa tête dans le creux de ton cou, en écartant tes cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillent le visage. Pour toute réponse, tu soupires de contentement.

Tu te sens bien calme cette nuit-là tandis qu'il dort et que tu t'avoues une des inquiétudes qui te taraudait depuis son départ : tu as eu peur que vous vous éloigniez après la mort de Fred.

Tu te souviens combien la mort d'un frère ou d'une sœur est éprouvante, et tu te souviens encore plus de ce que cette mort avait entraîné dans ta famille. Tu pries dans le silence, toi qui ne crois pas en Dieu, pour que ton amour ne connaisse pas la même amertume de voir sa famille se réduire en miette. Et puis tu te rassures maladroitement : ils semblent réagir d'une façon tout à fait inverse. Et, sur ces réflexions, tu sens le sommeil t'emporter.

Comme chaque matin, la langue râpeuse de Beddhet te réveille. Tu clignes des yeux, réticente à bouger, parce que tu te sens bien, réalises que Charlie dort encore à côté de toi, te remémore la veille, et puis, tu le secoues doucement. Il grogne, ouvre un oeil, te reconnaît.

«Hey...

-Bonjour...»

Il y a un silence, chaleureux. Il t'embrasse ou tu l'embrasses, tu ne sais pas et tu n'en as cure, pour profiter encore un peu de l'oubli qu'apporte le sommeil. Et puis il s'écarte.

«Est-ce que..., commence-t-il hésitant. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner demain, pour la mise en terre ? Je... ne suis pas certain de pouvoir... Mais, si c'est trop dur pour toi, ce n'est pas...»

Tu pose doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

«Je serai là. On se revoit ce soir ?»

Il acquiesce et sort du lit, remet ses habits de la veille. Tu l'observes, paresseuse, l'esprit encore un peu ensommeillé.

«J'y vais, annonce-t-il finalement.»

Cela te sert de signal pour t'extirper des couvertures et l'accompagner jusqu'au salon pour lui dire au-revoir, et lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Une fois Charlie partit par la poudre de cheminette, tu repars dans la cuisine déjeuner. Tu dois encore travailler à la réserve, tu vas finir par être en retard. Derrière toi, Beddhet miaule pour avoir son repas. Encore une fois, tu remarques à quel point le monde continue de tourner sans raison, dans toutes les circonstances. Un soupir franchit tes lèvres.

* * *

Le soir suivant, Charlie est encore revenu, l'air plus serein. Il est déjà là quand tu rentres, et t'accueille d'une étreinte.

«C'est allé ?, t'informes-tu.

-Oui.»

Tu sais très bien que le 'oui' est trop affirmé, et qu'il faut le traduire par 'c'était mieux'.

«Comment va le reste de ta famille ? Ils ne t'ont rien reproché ?

-Non. Tu sais, Bill rentre aussi chez lui le soir, donc cela ne semblait pas si bizarre. Et pour le reste... Ils vont assez bien, je suppose, comme on peut aller bien après la... mort de Fred.»

Tu sais qu'il s'est obligé à sortir les derniers mots.

«Ils sont d'accord pour que tu sois là, ajoute-t-il. Je crois que P'pa avait remarqué que je me sentais mal à l'aise ces derniers temps... Il a convaincu M'man, parce qu'elle était un peu... dubitative, en disant que...

-C'était bizarre que je n'ai pas voulu venir avant ?, complètes-tu.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui.

-Et... George ?

-Il n'a rien dit. Il ne parle pas beaucoup quand nous sommes tous ensemble, mais quand on se retrouve seul avec lui, il ouvre un peu plus la bouche. Avec Ginny et moi, au moins. J'en ai un peu parlé avec elle. Elle le prend mieux que ce que je m'imaginais, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suppose que Harry l'aide beaucoup. Ce gosse est fort...

-C'est bien, murmures-tu.»

D'un geste rapide, il te saisit la main et la presse doucement. Il a l'air inquiet.

«Ce n'est rien, dis-tu pour le rassurer.»

Et tu sais qu'il le traduit par : ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, ce ne sont que quelques souvenirs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tu as pris ton congé pour aller à l'enterrement. Vous ne parlez guère entre vous, mais vous restez proches l'un de l'autre. Tu suis Charlie à travers les cheminées jusqu'au Terrier, tu te tiens en retrait durant les présentations rapides. Les Weasleys sont ensembles, remarques tu, et les amis ne sont pas loin derrière. Charlie saisit ta main, la presse légèrement –il ne laissera pas seule. Il a besoin de toi. Tu vois sa mère te lancer un regard un peu suspicieux qui s'adoucit rapidement en passant sur son fils. Elle rends les étreintes avec force, y puisant peut-être le courage de continuer à marcher, à vivre. Son mari est plus retenu, mais dans sa tenue négligée, tu sens l'absence, le deuil. L'aîné, Bill, au visage défiguré berce sa femme enceinte qui sanglote. Ensuite, il y a Percival –Percy comme le nomme Charlie. Il a les yeux vides, se tord les mains d'un geste nerveux, nettoie souvent ses lunettes... Et puis, le monde s'arrête de tourner autour de toi : il est là.

Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te le présente, tu n'as besoin que de voir son expression : oui, pourrait sembler un peu serein, loin des larmes hystériques de sa mère, mais tu sais ses yeux, tu sais qu'ils disent qu'il a perdu la moitié de son âme, qu'il est borgne et boiteux à jamais, qu'il ne peut pas l'accepter, que c'est impossible. Tu sais ces regards un peu affolés qu'il jette autour de lui, comme une question : '_n'est-il pas là ?_'.

Vous avez commencé à avancer, il y a eut des discours, brefs, chaleureux –et absurdes. Tu ne les as pas entendu, tu crois que tu les écoutais, mais les éclairs d'anglais que tu comprends ne te restent pas. Tu ne peux que le regarder, lui. Un instant, vos regard se croisent, et un instant, tu devines un éclair de compréhension.

Et puis il se détourne, et tu serres la main de Charlie dans la tienne. 'Je suis là', lui promets-tu dans ce geste.

Ensuite, vous vous levez pour recevoir les condoléances et les embrassades. Tu lâches sa main et te tiens derrière lui, lui caressant le dos d'un geste léger. Charlie se tends un peu, mais tu sais qu'il fait des efforts.

Lui et ses proches s'éloignent un instant, et tu fermes une seconde les yeux, chancelante tandis que d'autres souvenirs te reviennes, des souvenirs que tu ne veux pas évoquer, mais que tu sais inévitables.

La perte. La douleur. L'absurdité. Et puis, lentement, les pas vers le futur, la douleur qui deviens sourde, toujours présente mais supportable, sauf quelque jours où tu réalises encore un fois qu'elle n'est plus là.

«Oana, murmures-tu aux vents.»

Tu ne veux pas t'autoriser plus que son prénom : ce n'est pas l'autre moitié de ton âme qui a disparu, ce n'est pas ton deuil que tu dois faire, c'est à eux de faire le leur, à leur rythme. Alors tu veux rejoindre Charlie et pars le chercher d'un pas égal. Tu seras là pour lui, comme lui l'a été pour toi, pour t'aider à te reconstruire. Tu le vois dans la foule en train de parler à un de ses frères qui te tourne le dos. Il te voit, hoche légèrement la tête, tu sais que tu peux l'interrompre. Il te tends la main, tu la prends une fois encore, et son frère se tourne et tu vois son visage.

De nouveau, le monde s'arrête de tourner. Tu vois ces yeux, rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, rouges de pleurer encore et encore dans le silence, rouges de retenir leur larmes pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, parce que les autres font encore tourner le monde, et que le monde a besoin de tourner dans toute sa splendeur absurde... Tu vis son chagrin, tu sais son envie de hurler 'je ne suis rien, il était tout'. Et, de nouveau, tu vois ces images, tes larmes, et Oana, et tu as ces larmes qui te reviennent devant ce frère, qui est aussi vide que toi tu l'étais, et qui te tends la main, avec une sobriété forcée.

"I'm George, dit-il. You're Ileana, right ?"

Tu serres la main, la laisses repartir. Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, tu ne trouves plus les mots devant le vide de ces yeux qui fait écho à celui qui te surprends encore, quand tu vois par inadvertance dans la glace et que tu ne sais plus si c'est ton visage ou celui d'Oana, parce que vous aviez le même, et qu'elle... Charlie t'attire contre lui et tu te rends compte que tu es en train d'enfoncer tes ongles dans sa paume. Tu reviens au présent, et tu entends George demander doucement :

"What was her name ? Of your twin ?"

Tu le lui dis, sans expliquer comment elle est morte, sans ajouter des paroles de réconfort. Il en a déjà reçu suffisamment. C'est à lui de faire son deuil, comme toute sa famille. Et, tandis que George se perds dans la foule d'inconnus, tu sais qu'ils y arriveront. Parce que, aussi absurde que cela paraisse, c'est aussi cela la vie et qu'elle continue quoiqu'il se passe.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont du mal en anglais...

"_I'm George. You're Ileana, right ?_" : Je suis George. Tu es Ileana, non ?

"_What was her name ? Of your twin ?_" : Quel était son nom ? De ta jumelle ?

Voilà, la fin est définitivement plus claire ! J'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas vouloir être trop explicite, le seul problème c'est que quand on reste dans l'abstrait, les autres ont souvent une idée... abstraite de ce que l'on veut dire. Logique, non ? Au départ, j'avais planché sur une scène entre Molly et Ileana, Molly à la fois curieuse/réprobative voulant savoir pourquoi Ileana ne devait pas venir à l'enterrement, et Ileana lui répondant qu'elle avait peur de se souvenir de la mort de sa jumelle. Mais comme je voulais aussi une rencontre avec George...

Little Lexy : Merci pour ta review ! Comme tu vois, tu avais raison, c'est bien un proche d'Ileana qui est mort, mais bon, au vu de tes hésitation, j'ai quand même préféré changer la fin !


End file.
